la fête des pères chez les Cullen
by lilyrose-twilight
Summary: La journée de la fête des pères chez les Cullen ...
1. Chapter 1

La fête des pères chez les Cullen

POV Edward

Je n'ai jamais osé rêver de ma vie ou même rêver à UNE vie. Et pourtant, j'avais rencontré ma Bella et s'en était écoulé ma vie actuelle.

Je suis désormais ce que j'ai toujours voulu être : un mari et un père.

Ma vie est donc parfaite.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose m'intriguait.

Dans la maison, il régnait une ambiance, comment dire, cachottière.

J'ai remarqué depuis plusieurs jours, qu'en ma présence, tous les membres de la famille me cachaient leurs pensées en pensant à des choses … bizarres.

Pour Jasper, c'était ses différentes guerres, Alice la confection de nouveaux vêtements, Rosalie elle-même, Emmett les revanches aux jeux vidéos, Esmée à sa famille et Carlisle à ses dossiers.

Mon bébé Renesmée a très vite compris comment me cacher ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui amusa souvent sa mère.

Après une balade dans la forêt avec ma douce, nous décidons de rentrer. Alice était particulièrement impatiente, ce qui n'était pas rare, mais je remarque également en me tournant vers ma femme, que elle aussi.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'entrée près de la porte. Tout le monde nous fixait, et ils prenaient bien soin à penser à autre chose que ce à quoi ils nous préparaient.

C'est alors que ma petite poupée arriva en courant et en se jetant dans mes bras.

« coucou mon Papa ! Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends » me dit alors Renesmée

je lui fais alors un baiser sur la joue et un câlin. Elle me prends la main et m'emmène dans le salon et me demande de m'assoir. Je m'exécute et je remarque que tout le monde fait de même.

Nessie part en courant dans la chambre de Rose et Em', mais qu'a t'elle donc été caché dans cette chambre ?

La voilà qui revient avec un petit paquet qu'elle tente de cacher dans son dos, elle était tellement mignonne.

Elle monte sur les genoux d'Esmée qui se trouvait à mes côtés et me tend son paquet.

« bonne fête mon Papa ! »

mais oui, c'est vrai que les humains fêtent cela aujourd'hui.

Face à son enthousiasme, je ne peux que sourire.

J'ouvre alors le paquet délicatement, et en sort un grand cadre où sont disposées de nombreuses photos de la famille. Elles sont découpées dans des formes différentes et nous montrent tous dans des situations naturelles comme dans notre maison du cottage, ou Emmett et Jasper devant la console, ou nous tous devant la télé, ou encore Nessie dans les bras de ses oncles pour ses moments câlins.

« merci ma chérie, c'est magnifique » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Tout le monde était ému et pensait tous que c'était « mignooon »

Ma fille me dit alors « c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ais jamais reçu » puis elle repartit à ses occupations et tout le monde en fit de même.

Je restais alors seul dans le canapé avec son cadeau et je la regardais.

Non ma puce, mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi …

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera bien sûr consacré à l'autre père de la famille …**

**Je vous invite à lire mon autre fic « la visite d'un vieil ami »**

**A très vite**


	2. Chapter 2

**La fête des pères chez les Cullen**

**Merci d'avoir été nombreux à suivre le 1er chapitre !**

**Comme vous l'aviez deviné, ce chapitre sera donc consacré à Carlisle !**

**Ce chapitre se situe la même journée que le chapitre précédent.**

POV Carlisle

Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que Renesmée préparait son cadeau pour son père.

Je me souviens du jour où elle est venue me voir dans mon bureau, avec son sourire adorable.

« papy, j'ai besoin de toi »

« tout ce que tu veux mon ange » comment lui résister ?

Elle voulait que je lui trouve des photos de nous tous pour faire une surprise à son papa. Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite ses intentions, mais il me revint en mémoire que les humains fêtaient la fête des pères la semaine d'après.

Nous avions oublié cette fête parce qu'étant immortels, nous passions ce genre d'évènement. Et puis, peut-être parce que je n'étais pas leur père biologique …

J'avais donc aidé Nessie et durant toute la semaine, chacun avait reçu l'ordre de cacher ses pensées en présence d'Edward.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, Edward avait reçu son cadeau. Cela se voyait qu'il était ému et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Mon premier fils était devenu père, et j'aimais me dire que cela faisait de moi un grand-père.

Après la remise du cadeau, je me redirigeais vers mon bureau.

« mais où crois-tu aller ? » me lança Alice.

« tu es aussi notre père » me dit Rosalie.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Les filles me firent asseoir dans le salon et tous mes « enfants » se mirent devant moi.

Alice prit la parole :

« Carlisle, il y a 70 ans j'ai eu la vision la plus importante de ma vie : je t'ai vu toi et ta famille nous accueillant Jazz et moi. Nous avons alors mis 10 ans pour te trouver et depuis je vis des moments formidable. Grâce à toi, j'ai une famille et un père. Oui, tu es devenu mon père, mon père de cœur. Tu m'as redonné des souvenirs, tu m'as donné de l'amour, et le réconfort d'une famille. Et pour cela, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Bonne fête … … … Papa »

Ils ne me laissaient même pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, ils se suivaient devant moi à me dire tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé.

Rosalie :

« Carlisle, notre histoire n'a pas commencé de façon idyllique. Mais j'ai compris qu'avant tout, tu as voulu me sauver. Tu m'as aidé à reprendre confiance en moi, tu m'as aimé comme ta propre fille, tu m'as laissé faire mes choix, prendre mes décisions. Tu m'as aussi permis de vivre avec Emmett en le transformant … pour moi . Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as donné, bonne fête Papa »

Bella :

« j'aime vous appeler beau-père, mais vous savez que j'ai toujours mon père. Cela ne m'empêche pas de vous respecter au plus profond de moi, vous êtes un vrai modèle pour moi. Même lorsque j'étais humaine, vous n'avez pas hésité à me protéger puisque vous considériez déjà comme votre fille. Merci aussi d'avoir permis à Edward de revivre il y a plus d'un siècle, vous m'avez ainsi permis d'avoir un sens à ma vie. Bonne fête »

Jasper :

« Carlisle, tu sais qu'il est difficile pour moi de partager ce que je ressens. Mais sache que pour moi, tu es un vrai mentor, un modèle. Tu m'as donné une famille, tu m'as permis de ressentir ce qu'était le véritable amour. Tu m'as aussi permis de changer mon mode de vie, de ne plus être un monstre, et tu m'as soutenu, grâce à toi, je suis devenu plus fort.

Merci pour tout Carlisle, bonne fête »

Emmett :

« Carlisle, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as donné une famille, et l'amour de ma me supportes et tu me soutiens. Tu es un vrai père pour moi, je me suis rendu compte lorsque je suis venu te voir car je voulais te demander des conseils pour ma demande en mariage à Rose. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je t'en remercie infiniment. Bonne fête Papa »

Alice poussa Edward pour qu'il vienne devant moi. Il était évident qu'il n'avait rien préparé puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de la surprise d'aujourd'hui. Alice lui conseilla de dire ce qu'il pensait.

Edward :

« Papa, tu m'as sauvé, tu es devenu mon frère, tu m'as appris à ne pas devenir un monstre. Lorsque tu as rencontré Esmée, tu as fait de moi ton fils et tu m'as donné une famille. Tu m'as aussi donné des frères et sœurs, et lorsque j'ai rencontré ma Bella, tu as été le premier à me soutenir et à me donner la force de ne pas faiblir. Tu n'as jamais abandonné ta famille, quoique tu pourrais en dire, tu es notre père et nous t'aimons. Bonne fête Papa »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais terriblement ému et je les remerciais pour tout. Je les serrais tous dans mes bras et les embrassais.

Ils m'offrirent une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une clé. C'était la clé d'une grande maison située en Angleterre, le pays de ma vie humaine.

« merci les enfants »

j'entendis Alice dire à Esmée que c'était le plus beau cadeau que j'avais reçu.

Non les enfants, mon plus cadeau, c'est vous …

**Voilà, cette fic est maintenant terminée. Merci de m'avoir suivi, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**J'ai une fic en écriture, rendez-vous sur mon profil !**

**A bientôt**


End file.
